Cutting throats
This Case is based on Cuttimg throats Case 1 season 1 in the los angles district The New player joined the police junior officer Luke Skywalker Greeted them And the CHIEF Julia Gillard Said her 18 year old daughter was found dead at her bedroom so the player and Luke looked at the crime scene and fiound the victim with throat cut and they also found the victim notebook and also found a young adult hiding in the victim closet it turned out to be the victim boyfriend , Victim boyfriend named Cole Black 23 year old young adult he dated the victim for 3 months and he was really rich because he is royalty then Luke and the player decided to check out Cole black bedroom and before checking they noticed the victim notebook half of the noteboom was about the victim mother The chief of the police and notice traces of Face cream so the killer uses face cream and the chief use face cream, when they talked to the chief she got mad and locks the door to her office. And they found a murder weapon that was a Chinese dagger so it means the killer speaks Chinese and then the owener of the chiense dagger Cake Lin a 48 year old Chinese woman who clamined she didn't do the murder but she have to use the face cream then she hated the victim because for not being Chinese. Then after that luke and the player went back to the police station and notice the chief is not in her room and the chief is in the hospital so they decided to check the chief room and the room was a mess so and found a bloody paper after collecting some blood it was the killer blood and the blood type was O+ and also found traces of coffee so the killer drinks coffee and a 15 year old Girl name Ziff Ziff came to the police station clamined to be the victim best friend and the victim best friend uses face cream, drinks coffee, speaks chinese, blood type is O+ then found s drug dealer 45 year Man named David Cameron Who drinks coffee, uses face cream, speaks chinese, blood type is O+ and has bandage so then they got a called from saying saing the chief jump off the buliding and survive. Then they went to the hospital and speak to the chief and the chief drinks coffee, blood type is a A- and found some strings came from a bandage so our killer has a bandage after talking to the last few suspects agein they all drink coffee and the Chinese woman blood type O+ and the victim boyfriend bloos type is C- and they arrest the drug dealer David did the murder because for selling drugs at the court the judge sentence him a life sentence in prison for murder of a chief daughter and for selling drugs Victim: Cody Gillard (Found dead in her bed room with throat cut) Killer: David Cameron